codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf II/Attachments
This page contains all attachments featured in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. A lot of them reappear from Warzone: Iron Wolf, but some are added or swapped. Also, perks and attachements effectiness have been reduced. This means that an effect like quickdraw now appears in both a perk adn attachement. Each counts fifty percent and if teh player wants the full quickdraw ability, he needs to add both. Attachements This is a list of all weapon attachements appearing in the multiplayer of Warzone: Iron Wolf. Optics *'Red Dot Sight '- An electronic red dot sight is added. 1x zoom and a customizable reticle. *'EOTech Holographic '- A precise EOTech sight. 1.6x zoom and a customizable reticle. *'ACOG Scope '- A low powered ACOG scope. 4x zoom and variable reticle between crosshairs and electronic. Aiming will blur peripheral vision. *'Dual Sight '- A 3.4x magnification sight with back up iron sights. Default crosshairs and no electronic sight. *'Hybrid Scope '- Two magnification scopes which can be swapped on the battlefield quickly. 2x zoom and a 4.5x zoom. Aiming will blur peripheral vision. *'Thermal Scope '- A thermal scope which makes enemies glow white against a dark background. Can be toggled to vice versa. Aiming will blur peripheral vision. *'Variable Zoom '- A sniper scope with a 4x zoom, default 6x zoom and a 10x zoom. Aiming will blur peripheral vision. *'Ballistic Scope '- A 14x zoom snier scope with inbuild Ballistics CPU system. Aiming will cause tunnel vision. *'Scanner Scope '- A 3.4x zoom magnification which can detect enemies from cover. Aiming will blur peripheral vision. Barrel *'Long Barrel '- Extend maximum range with 25%. *'Compensator '- Extends weapon's maximum damage range with 15%. *'Silencer '- Eliminates muzzle flash adn keep you off radar. Will decrease weapon's maximum damage range with 15% and maximum range with 10%. *'Chrome barrel '- Accelerates the speed of the first bullets leaving the barrel. this causes the player's bullets to hit the enemie faster when shooting at the same time at each other. *'Full choke '- Tightens the pellet spread of shotguns with 25% radius, a total of 67% smaller hipfire box. *'Muzzle break '- Fires all bullets in a straight line in distances. Eliminates gun unpredicatble fire. Magazine *'Dual Mags '- Decreases reload time for each second odd reload. *'Extended clip' - Extends the amount of bullets in a clip. Varies per weapon on reallife extended clips. *'Armor Piercing '- All bullets are replaced with armor and wall penetrating bullets. 67% more damage through armor or walls. *'Slug rounds '- Replaces shotgun pellet rounds with slug rounds to tighten up pellet spread. *'EMP rounds' - Replaces grenades in launchers and bulelts in some pistols by EMP bullets. EMP radius is smaller in the pistol variants. *'Ammo Belt '- An ammo belt worn by LMG users. All bullets hanging on their armor so there's no reloading. Decreases all movement speed by 50%. *'Heavy Hitters HPA '- One magazine with hollow point high powered ammunition. Can be selected at anytime during a match to replace the player's usign magazine. Deals 55 damage up close and 45 at a distance. Has 1.4x headshot multiplier. *'G2 RIP ''9mm '- Pistol variant of Heavy Hitters HPA. One shot kill in head, chest and belly at all distances. Rest of the body is the same as without. Handling *'Foregrip '- Reduces recoil by 50% when the player is not moving. Reduces recoil with 75% when proning. *'Thumbhole Grip '- Reduces recoil by 50% when moving. Reduces recoil by 10% when not moving. *'Angled Grip '- Reduces recoil in burst fire by 50%. Reduces flinching when shot. *'Collapsed Stock '- Allows faster moving while aiming down sights. *'Extended Stock '- Fast centre time after firing of a weapon. *'Ergo Design '- Lightweight build design. Increases movement speed and endurance by 50%. *'Grease bolt '- Pulls faster teh bolt with bolt-fire rifles or when a full reload. Fire system *'Over-gassed '- Improves fire rate of a weapon. Assault rifles 10%, Marksman rifles and Personal defense weapons 15%. *'Auto Cycle '- No gun jamming at all times. *'Burst Fire '- Allows weapon to enable burst firing besides original firemode. Reduces recoil with 15% when burst firing. Selective weapons have burst delay. *'Semi Automatic '- Allows a weapon to enable semi auto firing besides original firemode. Reduces recoil by 15% and gives a 1.2x chest multiplier and a +0.2 headshot bonus. Accessories *'3GL '- A 3-round underbarrel grenade launcher. Pump action necessary. Can be fired using both grenade buttons at the saem time to fire immediatly. *'MAUL '- A 5-round udnerbarrel shotgun. Semi autoamtic firing. Can be fired using both grenade buttons at the same time to fire immediatly. *'Tracking Point '- Smart sniper scope which lights up green when a marked target will be hit by the bullet. Targets can be marked with the knife button while aiming. *'Laser Sight '- Underbarrel laser sight for better hip fire accuracy. Reduces radius by 25% and box spread by 67%. *'Dual Wield '- Wield two pistols. Reload needs to be done by the other hand and not from the body directly. *'Sling Belt '- Weapon belt that hangs around the player. Player can switch quickly back to his primary weapon. *'Strobe Light '- Underbarrel flashlight which can be set to flash in rapid succession. Illuminates dark areas and when flashing causes enemies to flinch and be blinded in close quarters.